En Hogwarts también regalan calcetines
by Aitnac
Summary: Fic multicharacter escrito para las navidades del año pasado, sucede durante La Orden del Fénix.


_Arthur y Molly (y Bill). La Madriguera. Dos meses antes de Navidad._

Se le ocurrió en el cobertizo. Mientras desmontaba una tostadora muggle que había traido a casa hacía una semana escondiéndola debajo de la túnica para que Molly no la viese y refunfuñase una vez más sobre "_todos esos trastos que no hacen más que coger polvo y estorbar, Arthur_". Se le ocurrió que estas navidades podría regalarles a los niños – siempre serían los niños por mucho que creciesen - algo distinto para variar. Podría ahorrar una parte de su sueldo, una parte pequeña, para comprarles las cosas que todas las navidades son sustituidas por un jersey y pasteles: Música destrozaoídos para Bill, una brújula busca-dragones para Charlie, media tienda de Zonko para los gemelos, esa _quaffle_ firmada por todos los Chudley Cannons que vio en otro día en el Callejón Diagon para Ron… Molly sabría que comprarle a Ginny ¿vestidos, ¿colonia, cosas de chicas que Arthur siempre había entendido mal. Y a Percy… incluso para Percy quería comprar un gran lote de libros y una buena pluma nueva. No podía costar demasiado, todo aquello. Apretarse el cinturón durante un par de meses para ver esas caras radiantes de felicidad la mañana de navidad. Solo eso.

La idea le resultó tan excitante que dejaron de interesarle hasta los chismes del cobertizo y pensó en la mejor forma de decírselo a Molly, de hacerlo real. Salió a la luz clara de esa mañana de otoño y correteó por el sendero hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, espantando a las gallinas a su paso que dejaron de picotear por el suelo y cloquearon entre ofendidas y asustadas. Cuando entró en la cocina su mujer le daba vueltas a algo que bullía alegre en una gran olla. Bill estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo El Profeta y con aspecto de recién levantado.

- Buenos días, papá - dijo sin levantar la vista del periódico.

- Hola - contestó, mientras pensaba una forma de empezar una conversación sin trascendencia, lo primero que se lo ocurrió - ¿Sabeis algo realmente brillante que tienen los muggles: las tostadoras

Vio como Bill sonreía de lado. ¿Habría visto muchas tostadoras en acción?.

- No me digas que ahora has traído a casa una tostadora, Arthur - la voz de Molly sonaba a advertencia y reproche velado.

- No - se apresuró a contestar - es solo que he estado leyendo sobre ellas - mintió, - son unas cajas cuadradas con dos ranuras, ¿sabes, metes el pan en esas ranuras, le das a un botón y en tres minutos lo tuesta.

- ¿Y para que ibas a querer esperar tres minutos a una de esas tostadoras cuando puedes tostarlo en treinta segundo con un hechizo? - cuando Molly hablaba sonaba como si sus palabras pesasen como el plomo y cayesen al suelo haciendo boquetes - esos muggles están chiflado, si quieres saber mi opinión, Arthur.

Buscó algo de apoyo mirando a Bill, que le guiñó un ojo. Parecía divertido.

- Pe… pero Molly - titubeó, - piensa en que los muggles no tienen hechizos que tuesten el pan, las tostadoras son uno de sus más grandes inventos, es casi magia, me atrevería a decir.

- ¡Ja! - sonaban como cañonazos certeros que siempre dan en el blanco - ¿magia, la única magia que hacen los muggles para mi, Arthur, es como pueden llegar a fin de mes teniendo que comprar todos esos chismes de los que dependen, esas tostadoras y esos felétonos y esas cosas ¿como dijiste que se llaman, ¿esos armarios que tienen para guardar la comida?...

- Fegrorificos.

- Como se llamen. No se como lo hacen, de verdad. Mira nosotros, todo gastos. Hay que acabar de pagar la escoba de Ron y los libros de los chicos y sus uniformes nuevos porque crecen, ¡merlín, no dejan de crecer!. ¿Te imaginas que tuviesemos que comprar tostadoras, además? - movía la cabeza con gesto de desaprobación, mientras troceaba verduras y fregaba platos y cuidaba de la sopa con ojo de experta - y se acerca la navidad, menos mal que tengo lana de sobra del año pasado para tejerles los jerseys.

Sonaban como las ideas de Arthur haciéndose añicos. Jerseys Weasleys. Una vez más. Su cara debía de ser la de un hombre abatido, porque cuando se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Bill, este le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle al menos que a Ron no le gusta el marrón? - le susurró a su hijo mayor.

_Hermione y Crookshanks. Torre de Gryffindor. Un mes antes de Navidad._

Tenía decidido lo que iba a regalarles desde el primer fin de semana de septiembre. Planificadores de tareas mágicos. Un regalo sencillo, preocupado, util. Sobretodo util, como deben de ser todos los regalos, porque bien sabe dios que esos dos necesitan algo de planificación en sus vidas ahora que se acercan los TIMO. Algo de planificación y dejar de copiarle los deberes aúnque, en el fondo, que le copien los deberes no le importa tanto como se empeña en hacerles creer. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Alguien tiene que poner cara de ofendida, voz de pedante, mirada digna. "_No te dejaré copiar mi redacción de astronomía, Ron_", "_Se un poco más cuidadoso con Umbridge, Harry_".

Planificadores de tareas. Sería el regalo perfecto y lo es, ahora que ya están envueltos en sus papeles de colores y con las etiquetas escritas, pulcramente colocados encima de su cama del dormitorio de las chicas. Sería el regalo perfecto, vaya, si Hermione Granger no tuviese al gato más odiosamente inteligente del mundo mágico.

- Oh, no me mires así, Crookshanks.

Tiene suerte de que Parvati y Lavender no estén aquí ahora mismo porque si la viesen hablar con su mascota como si fuera una persona se reirían con esa risa tonta de ellas durante semanas, meses incluso. Es acusador, ese maldito gato al que normalmente quiere con locura y consiente demasiado – lo sabe bien – y que ahora se estira sobre su cama, mueve la cola con pereza y clava sus ojos en ella. Como si conociese sus pensamientos más escondidos, sus deseos más tontos, sus inseguridades más profundas. Todas esas cosas que la dominan a veces y la obligan a ponerse de puntillas y dar un beso en la mejilla a un idiota pelirrojo, en un Gran Comedor lleno de gente.

- Los dos sabemos que es el regalo perfecto, ¡lo necesitan!.

Crookshanks maulla un "_miau_" que suena a un descreido "_como quieras_" y se baja de la cama de un salto con esa elegancia imperturbable, elástica y desdeñosa que tienen los gatos. Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y se pregunta por qué tuvo que comprarlo de color canela.

- Lo hecho, hecho está - sentencia guardando los regalos bajo la cama y tumbándose a leer con un libro. El gato se ha subido al alfeizar de la ventana y parece darle la espalda, como esperando a que sea ella quien de el primer paso. Tal vez tenga que ser así. Tal vez esté desaprovechando el regalo de navidad para insinuarlo. Tal vez podría regalarle ese equipo de mantenimiento de escobas que le regaló a Harry hace dos años, sabe que eso le gustaría. O unos guantes nuevos para el quidditch porque se ha fijado – siempre se fija – en que los suyos están rotos y gastados. O quizá un regalo tan evidente que sea imposible no darse cuenta, uno que diga "_Estoy lista. Te espero, pedazo de idiota_" y que tirase por la borda quince años de sutileza Granger.

- ¿Tu crees que debería hacer eso Crookshanks? - lo dice en voz alta y el gato mueve la cola rojiza de una lado a otro, en señal de acuerdo pero sin dejar de darle la espalda. O el lomo, en este caso. Tanto coraje Gryffindor para acabar teniendo un gato de consejero sentimental. Patético. Pero puesta a pensar en los regalos ideales para Ron, cree que si pudiese le daría envuelto en papel de colores un poco de confianza, una pizca de sentido común, un mucho de responsabilidad y un abrazo muy grande para cuando dice "Odio ser pobre" y le parte el corazón en mil pedazos sin previo aviso. Aúnque quizá no le regalase nada de eso porque a pesar de todo le gusta así, entero y verdadero, genio y figura Ronald –¿cuál será su segundo nombre?- Weasley.

- Los planificadores están bien. Son útiles. Razonables. Necesarios - piensa de nuevo en voz alta y es una suerte que ahora el gato ya no la mire. - Y yo tengo que dejar de pensar estas tonterías y estudiar para los TIMO - dice hundiendo la cabeza en un libro que la aisle de todo lo que Hermione Granger no puede controlar.

_Harry y Ron. Sala Común de Gryffindor. Una semana antes de Navidad._

En Escocia durante el invierno hace frio. Hace un frio horrible y los terrenos de Hogwarts se cubren con una gruesa capa de nieve algodonosa. El frio se cuela dentro del castillo por sus numerosas rendijas, lo más dañino que puede colarse entre aquellos muros, congela el vestibulo, el Gran Comedor donde nieva día y noche, los pasillos por donde los estudiantes pasan con las bufandas y los guantes puestos. El frio zizaguea escaleras arriba, baja hasta las mazmorras para congelar los frascos de pociones de Snape, hace estornudar a la profesora McGonagall en su despacho. El frio se agarra a las piedras milenarias y lo sienten hasta los elfos domésticos en sus cocinas donde siempre hay hornos encendidos que en esta época nunca parecen suficientes. El frio sube hasta la torre de Gryffindor, la más alta, se desliza por los bordes del marco de la Señora Gorda, como hubiese querido hacerlo Sirius Black hace un par de años, y entra en la Sala Común para entumecer los dedos de Harry Potter mientras a altas horas de la noche, escribe su redacción para Historia de la Magia: _Urg el Feo y las Guerras de los Gigantes_. Es domingo y todo el mundo se ha ido ya a la cama. Todo el mundo menos él y Ron que se afanan en acabar sus deberes resoplando y quejándose mientras Hermione dormita en su sillón preferido junto al fuego, un libro abierto en su regazo y Crookshanks mimosamente acurrucado a su lado. En todos estos años Harry todavía no entiende como se las arregla para que nunca se le acumulen los deberes. Tampoco sabe como se las arregla él para lo contrario, pero sospecha que es porque debería jugar menos con Ron al ajedrez los sábados por la tarde. Ya casi ha acabado, posa la pluma en el tintero se lleva las manos a la boca y sopla para calentarlas.

- Odio el invierno - dice.

- Yo odio a Urg el Feo - contesta Ron que escribe llenando el pergamino de borrones, con la lengua apretada entre los labios.

- Ya. Yo también - confirma Harry - podríamos despertarla y pedirle que nos ayude - sugiere, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Hermione.

Ron levanta la cabeza de su redacción, lo piensa durante un instante.

- Nah, preferiría encontrarme cara a cara con Urg el Feo y su ejercito de ochocientos gigantes en un pasillo estrecho, ¿te imaginas? - pone los ojos en blanco y agudiza la voz -¡sinceramente, Ron, ¿por qué siempre lo dejais todo para el último minuto, mi redacción de trescientos pergaminos ya está escrita desde el viernes al mediodía, así nunca aprobareis los TIMO que por cierto…

Harry acaba la frase por él - …son dentro de solo ¡seis meses!.

Ambos se rien con ganas y los dedos de Harry recuperan algo de calor. Hermione se revuelve inquieta en sueños y cuando se dan cuenta de que podrían despertarla ahogan sus carcajadas bajando las cabezas hasta casi tocar la frente con la mesa. Harry se quita las gafas para limpiarse los ojos humedecidos por la risa y a pesar de su miopía ve como Ron clava la mirada en Hermione durante un segundo más de lo normal. Sonríe y se coloca las lentes.

- ¿Ya le has comprado su regalo? - pregunta.

- ¿El de quién? - Ron se hace el distraido, Harry vuelva a señalar a su amiga - ¡ah, ¿el suyo, no, no todavía, ¿tu si?-

Niega. - Tampoco, pero estoy pensando en comprale un libro, uno de Aritmancia - dice.

- Como no - masculla Ron que vuelve a parecer absorto en las guerras de los gigantes.

Silencio. La Sala Común está tan silenciosa que Harry cree oir como cae los copos de nieve al otro lado de la ventana, enroscándose y desenroscándose en una danza callada y quieta con las sombras del exterior. Un vals misterioso y nocturno que solo entienden la nieve y la noche.

- Creo… - dice y su voz rompe el silencio con tanta violencia que suena desagradable, -creo que este año no deberíamos regalarle dulces.

Ron frunce el ceño - ¿Por qué, ¿es que ahora no le gustan? - lo pregunta como si fuese el mayor pecado del mundo que no te gustasen los dulces.

- ¡No, no, es que… - duda como decírselo, no sabe si Ron se está haciendo el tonto o es que realmente no se entera de nada - quizá le gusten más otras cosas. Como los libros.

- Es evidente que los libros le gustan más que otras cosas, tio - sentencia Ron mientras vuelve a mirarla, esta vez con intensidad. El fuego de la chimenea chisporrotea y baila e ilumina la silueta dormida de Hermione con reflejos naranjas y dorados, como el color del pelo de Ron que ahora carraspea, como si se diese cuenta que ha prolongado su mirada mucho más allá de lo correcto en un amigo y baja la cabeza, con las orejas ligeramente coloradas.

- ¿Crees que Krum le regalará algo, ¿alguna de esas cosas que… les gustan a las chicas? - murmura bajando la voz tanto que casi no se le oye.

Harry se encoge de hombros. - No lo sé – dice - quien sabe.

Ron suspira hondo y se queda pensativo, como si hiciese cuentas mentalmente. Murmura, se rasca la nariz, parece fastidiado. - La ranas de chocolate no están tan mal - dice al fin.

- No - dice Harry. Y vuelve a su pergamino.

- Yo ya he acabado - Ron cambia de tema rapidamente - ¿te queda mucho, ¿la despierto?-

- Espera - a Harry solo le falta poner su nombre en la redacción para Historia de la Magia, pero remolonea, por alguna extraña razón no le apetece despertar a Hermione ahora, cuando todo está tan callado y quieto. Quiere tener a Ron solo para él dos minutos más, porque algo le dice que pronto, muy pronto, sus dos amigos dejarán de enroscarse y desenroscarse en esa danza circular como la de la nieve y todavía quiere tenerles un instante, un minuto más por separado. Hermione dormida en el sillón, perfecta a inalcanzable como siempre y Ron sentado a su lado, haciéndole olvidar que sus dedos siguen helados, por culpa todo ese frio que se cuela por las rendijas del castillo.

_Ron y Ginny. Grimmauld Place_. _Dos dias antes de navidad._

Ginny sabe. Es algo de lo que poca gente se da cuenta, pero Ginny sabe. Algunos lo llamarían intuición femenina, otros capacidad de observación, unos pocos reconocerían el talento innato del hermano pequeño para leer entre líneas. Sea como sea, Ginny sabe. Por ejemplo, sabe donde esconde mamá el chocolate para que no se acabe antes de tiempo – quinto estante del segundo armario, al fondo, detrás de un tarro con harina -, sabe lo de esas revistas que guardan los gemelos debajo de la cama. Ginny supo que Percy se había echado novia antes que nadie y que algo horrible había sucedido la otra noche, cuando la profesora McGonagall entró en la habitación de las Gryffindor de cuarto año para sacarla de la cama. Ginny sabe quien es Tom Riddle por desgracia y sabe que no se acabarán las pesadillas, no por ahora. Ginny sabe en que piensa Hermione cuando respira hondo por las noches, en la habitación que durante el verano comparten en La Madriguera y sabe que no es la mano de Michael Corner la que quiere sentir temblando bajo su camisa, en alguna esquina oscura del pasillo del tercer piso, cerca del aula de Estudios _Muggles_.

Ginny sabe.

Por eso es extraño que Ginny no tenga ni idea, no sepa, que demonios hace Ron en la cocina de Grimmauld Place a las ocho de la mañana (desayunado, vestido, repeinado, y ¡oh dios mio, ¿ayudando a mamá!) dos días antes de Navidad, cuando lo normal es que el vago redomado que es su hermano no se despierte hasta pasadas las diez, si es que alguna vez en su vida ha estado despierto.

Algo raro pasa en el mundo. Quizá el colchón de su cama tenga chinches o tal vez esté preocupado por Harry, cosa que Ginny no le reprocha. La señora Weasley pone los cacharros a fregar con un experto movimiento de su varita y le pasa a Ginny la leche mientras dice

- Tómatelo rápido, nos vamos en diez minutos - antes de salir de la cocina.

Ron observa la escena y cuando ve salir a su madre por la puerta se sienta frente a ella, parece nervioso y como siempre cuando eso le sucede, guarda silencio.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunta Ginny mientras da un sorbo a la leche de su tazón.

- ¿Y bien que? - evidentemente no va a ser facil saber que le pasa. Pone los ojos en blanco antes de hacer el primer intento.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?.

Se encoge de hombros, ladea un poco la cabeza. "Igual", parece que va a decir algo, duda, titubea, al fin lo suelta "¿vas a ir con mamá al Callejón Diagón?"

¿A que viene eso? – Claro - dice.

- ¿Ya has comprado todos los regalos de navidad?.

Le ve venir, catorce años de experiencia y le ve venir de lejos. Posa la taza en la mesa y le mira a los ojos, decidida.

- ¿Ya estamos otra vez con el "_Me lo he gastado todo en bombas fétidas Gin, compremos juntos el regalo para papá_" que, por si lo has olvidado, siempre acabo pagando yo?.

- ¡Eso no es cierto - se defiende - hace dos años yo pagué la cuarta parte!.

- Cuanta generosidad - a veces se pregunta por qué, de todos los idiotas que le han tocado en suerte como hermanos, este, el más idiota de todos, es su preferido. Quizá sea masoquismo.

Ese es el momento que elige su madre para volver a aparecer por la puerta, con cara de habérsele olvidado algo

- Por cierto Ron – dice - mientras tu hermana y yo vamos a hacer las compras, será mejor que Fred, George y tu intenteis quitar algo del polvo que acumula esta casa, que os ayude Sirius, bien sabe merlín que él tendría que ser el primero en tomar la iniciativa con esto - la señora Weasley no soporta la suciedad ni las excusas, por eso vuelve a interrumpir a Ron cuando le ve abrir la boca - no me repliques, jovencito, ¡ah! y sacad otro par de sábanas, ya sabeis donde están - añade antes de volver a desaparecer.

- Hermione viene esta tarde - le aclara Ron y enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo al decir esas palabras - Dumbledore mandó una lechuza anoche para avisarnos, quizá ella logre sacar a Harry de su habitación, siempre lo logra - murmura.

Puede que Ginny todavía no sepa, pero al menos ahora sospecha. Levanta las cejas y vuelve de nuevo a su tazón de leche haciéndose la distraida. Silencio. Acaba su desayuno, mientras ve como Ron la mira por el rabillo del ojo y se revuelve inquieto en la silla. La cocina huele a huevos y tostadas con mermelada y el grifo del fregadero gotea más de lo normal. Ploc, ploc, hacen las gotas al chocar contra el marmol, porque en la casa de los Black, hasta los fregaderos de la cocina son de marmol. Ron carraspea, toma aire, parece que va a decir algo

- Ginny… - apenas se le oye.

- ¿Si Ron? - tal vez su voz suene un poco burlona, aúnque intenta por todos los medios evitarlo. Realmente va a disfrutar esto.

- Ginny tu… - cuando está realmente nervioso Ron se pone pálido y se atusa el pelo, justo como ahora - tu eres… - titubea - bueno, no quiero decir que no sepa que lo eres porque lo eres, lo se, lo se desde hace años, meses… da igual desde cuando.

Cuando Ron se pone nervioso también es desesperante. Ginny se cruza de brazos, esto pude llevar su tiempo.

- En fin Ginny tu eres… una chica - ¡merlín, tiene que morderse la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas - y supongo que tu sabes… tu sabes… - se acelera – sabesqueclasederegaloquerríaunachicapornavidadquenofueseranaschocolateogrageasberttiebott.

No puede evitarlo. Se rie. Se rie y la cara de Ron, más roja que nunca, se transforma en un gesto entre ofendido y avergonzado

- En serio Ginny, si vas a reirte le preguntaré a Tonks… - está tan enfadado que hace ademán de levantarse de la silla.

- ¡No! - estira un brazo y le agarra por el jersey (marrón, claro) y tira de él para que vuelva a sentarse. Lo hace, sin mucha convicción - ¿que tal un libro?.

- Harry ya le regala uno - dice Ron con gesto de hastío - además: lee demasiado-

- Es cierto - Ginny tiene que reconocerlo, en la habitación de los chicas de quinto se reconoce a la primera la cama de Hermione: es la que está rodeada de pequeñas montañitas de libros.

- Mira - Ron mete la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón y rebusca - tengo algo de dinero y me preguntaba si te lo doy ¿crees que podrías?... cuando vayas con mamá al Callejón Diagón… comprar algo… ¿bonito? - pone sobre la mesa cuatro monedas grandes y doradas.

Ginny no puede creerlo - ¡Cuatro galeones! – exclama - ¿desde cuando has conseguido ahorrar tu más de dos sickles?-

Ron vuelve a encoger los hombros - Es todo lo que tengo - dice y ahora Ginny ya tiene la respuesta a por qué de todos los hermanos idiotas que le han tocado en suerte, este, el más idiota de todos, es su preferido. Extiende la mano y coge las monedas con la convicción de que este año para ella solo habrá otra vez, jerseys Weasley, dulces y un hermano que se hace mayor.

- Habrá más que suficiente - dice, porque Ginny sabe que, compre lo que compre, Ron ya le ha hecho a Hermione el mejor regalo de estas navidades.

_Sirius y Remus. Grimmauld Place. Todo el tiempo._

Empezó al menos tres meses atrás, a finales de septiembre. Puede que incluso empezase antes, quizas la misma tarde después de que dejasen a Harry en King Cross. Podía suceder a cualquier hora. Por la noche, durante el desayuno, mientras tomaban el te a media tarde... una vez entró en el baño mientras Remus se lavaba los dientes, en otra ocasión le desperto tres horas antes de amanecer.

- Soy su padrino, Remus, tiene que ser un buen regalo.

El regalo de navidad para Harry. En el salón, en la cocina, en su habitación... A todas horas, en todos lados. Incluso una vez le pasó una nota durante una reunión de la Orden. No es casualidad que cuando se transformó por primera vez, Sirius Black adoptase la forma de un perro porque tenía la misma inagotable perseverancia del chucho que te persigue por toda la casa con la correa en la boca para que le saques a la calle a perseguir palomas y lo consigue.

- Un motor de moto para que su Saeta de Fuego sea definitivamente la más rápida.

En Grimmauld Place el tiempo es denso y adquiere una cualidad arcaica y pesada. No pasa: gotea y son los cambios en las ideas cada vez más disparatadas de Sirius lo único que le dice a Remus que todavía hay algo vivo en aquel lugar.

- Una chaqueta de piel de mantícora.

A veces tiene que pasar días, semanas, fuera de allí en alguna misión para la Orden o intentando ganarse la vida como puede y al volver le parece que el papel de las paredes es aún más feo de lo que recordaba y que han añadido cabezas cortadas de elfos en las escaleras.

- Un poster gigante de las _Arpías de Holyhead_, porque esas chicas jugando al quidditch son sexys, Remus.

A principios de diciembre, desayunan te con leche y tostadas un domingo por la mañana y Remus levanta la cabeza de la portada del Profeta al oirlo con una chispa de melancolía en la mirada,

- Le regalaste eso a James en séptimo curso, era su equipo favorito.

Y no sabe si lo que brilla en los ojos de Sirius es exactamente lo mismo que en los suyos, pero prefiere pensar que es eso.

- Y le gustó mucho - parece decidido.

- Sabes que Harry no es James, ¿verdad? - lo dice casi temiendo un mordisco.

- Si. Molly. - suena peor que una mordedura. Y duele más.

Sirius le pregunta a todo el mundo que viene a la casa. Tonks sugiere "_algo relacionado con el quidditch_", Ojoloco no duda "_un amuleto contra los males de ojo_", Kingsley se escabulle con un sensato "_cualquier cosa al chaval le gustará, es la intención lo que cuenta_". A Sirius no le satisface ninguna respuesta. Gruñe, se enfada, merodea por los rincones. Es como un perro frustrado y con muy malas pulgas.

La semana antes de Navidad, Grimmauld Place es más sombrío que nunca y el regalo para Harry todavía no está comprado. Remus lee en el salón y Sirius entra, aparta una telaraña con gesto cansado y se apoya sobre la repisa de la chimenea, la mano en la cara.

- Me rindo - dice desganado - ¿que querías tu para navidad con quince años, Remus?.

Deja el libro a un lado y sonríe, lo recuerda muy bien, como casi todo lo de entonces.

- Un abrigo sin los bolsillos remendados y que dejaseis de perseguir a Snape por los pasillos.

- ¿Conseguiste algo? - sabe que también se acuerda pero seguramente quiere revivir la historia por boca de otro.

- No, pero alguien me regaló un bote de loción anti-pulgas con una etiqueta que decía "_Creo que me las has pegado tu_".

Ambos estallan en carcajadas al recordarlo y las sombras de la casa tiemblan y retroceden con ese sonido al que no están acostumbradas. Desde el vestíbulo oyen como las cortinas del cuadro de la señora Black se agitan amenazadoras, a punto de estallar.

Sirius deja de apoyarse sobre la chimenea y se yergue, serio.

- Lo único que se me ocurre que Harry pueda desear de verdad no puedo dárselo, Remus.

Asiente. Traga saliva. Así que era eso. El hombretón de treinta y seis años que quiere para navidad lo mismo que su ahijado de quince parece resignado y pasa una mano por la repisa en la que se apoyaba.

- Cada vez hay más suciedad en esta casa – murmura - no se que hacer para librarnos de ella - mientras se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- Sirius - le llama, se vuelve - ¿te he contado lo que según Dumbledore está ocurriendo en la Sala de los Menesteres?.

- Claro - dice con un tinte de orgullo en la voz.

- Creo que a Harry le gustarían unos cuantos libros sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya sabes, para merodear.

En dos zancadas está a la altura del sofa, se agacha para mirarle a los ojos y dice

- Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca, Remus - antes de desplomarse en el sofá, a su lado, mientras se levantan nubecillas de polvo por el impacto. Aliviado.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? - A Remus hoy le apetece tentar a la suerte - los bolsillos de mi abrigo siguen remendados.

Ve sonreir a Sirius antes de acabar la frase y es reconfortante como un baño de agua caliente después de andar toda la tarde bajo la lluvia.

- No voy a dejar de meterme con Quejicus ni siquiera por ti, Lunático.

- Por qué será que tu respuesta no me sorprende - recoge el libro y se levanta, camina hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y tu no vas a regalarme nada? - en la voz de Sirius el perro que hasta hace unos minutos gruñía ahora se tumba sobre su panza y mueve la cola expectante y juguetón.

Remus guiña un ojo y dice - Ya veremos Canuto, ya veremos.

_Percy. Algún lugar de Londres. La mañana de Navidad, muy temprano._

El paquete estaba a los pies de su cama cuando se despertó, el único que había junto a los libros que le regaló Penny. Sabe de quien es y no quiere abrirlo. No quiere verlo. Lo ha tocado. Tiene el mismo papel basto de cada año. El mismo tacto blando de cada año. Y dentro hay lo mismo que cada año. Color azul claro, para él. Azul oscuro para Bill, verde oscuro para Charlie, rojo para los gemelos, marrón para Ron y verde claro para Ginny. Gris para su padre, que siempre es el primero en ponerlo y en decir que le sienta de maravilla. Mentira. Una más de las fantasías de ese hombre para cerrar los ojos a la realidad.

En el Ministerio se oyen muchas cosas. Es increible, pero se oyen más cosas que en Hogwarts donde los rumores eran el pan nuestro de cada día. Lo que más se oye ultimamente es que Dumbledore está chiflado, Y quizá tengan razón porque, para el gusto de Percival Weasley, el viejo director siempre ha tendido a hacer una interpretación muy flexible de las normas. No solo lo piensa él, también lo ha dicho el señor Fudge y el Ministro de Magia no puede estar equivocado.

No es de lo único de lo que ha oído rumores. A veces, también hablan de él. De su padre. Que si es como su abuelo, cargado de niños hasta las orejas a los que malamente puede alimentar. Que si solo se preocupa por tonterías de los muggles. Que si no tiene ambición y es un poco atolondrado, el bueno de Arthur. Se ha dado cuenta hace tiempo que si quiere triunfar, si quiere ser respetado, no pueden relacionarle con ellos. Así que no se pondrá el jersey que le ha tejido su madre a pesar de que, en este apartamento frio de Londres, quizá le ayudaría a sentirse un poco más abrigado la mañana de navidad.

- Panda de perdedores - masculla antes de llamar a Hermes para que vuele hasta casa a devolver el paquete que no puede seguir mirando ni un segundo más.

_Albus Dumbledore. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La mañana de Navidad, un poco más tarde._

Desempaquetó el último de sus regalos y suspiró con resignación. Otro año más sin calcetines.


End file.
